


Hips Don't Lie

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [53]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Merlin helps Arthur discover new things all the time...Prompt: Hickey
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Drabbles [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969933
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	Hips Don't Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I profusely apologise for the title. I have no excuses.

Arthur discovered two things about himself last night.

One: his hips were ticklish.

Two: his hips were erogenous zones.

Case in point; Merlin had Arthur stretched out on the bed, Arthurs knuckles white as he gripped the wrought iron headboard, under strict instructions to not let go.

Merlin had started by stretching himself over Arthur, chest to chest, groin to groin, legs tangled. 

He had kissed Arthur until their lungs burned before trailing nips and kitten licks to his earlobe which he then lightly bites. A full-body shudder runs through Arthur and he tilts his hips against Merlin, sliding their cocks together, already slick from the pre-cum they're both leaking.

Merlin runs his lips down Arthur’s neck, pressing occasionally to feel his pulse as it thrums just below the skin. He wants to bite down and bring the blood to the surface, but Arthur keeps turning him down citing things like  _ professionalism _ and  _ not being teenagers _ yadda yadda blah blah. So Merlin keeps going further south until he reaches a nipple.

Arthur whines as Merlin lifts his hips up and away.

"Shhh" Merlin mutters blowing softly against the nipple. He licks at it, around and around until it pebbles then softly bites it.

Arthur arches into the sting, nearly dislodging Merlin completely.

Merlin runs his fingers down Arthur's chest, lightly caressing his nipples as he shifts further down, settling between Arthur's spread legs. He runs his tongue along the shallow grooves of Arthur's abs as his fingers gently pet Arthur along his ribs and sides.

Suddenly Merlin presses his lips against a spot just below Arthur's bellybutton and blows.

"What the hell was that?" Arthur is still beneath him.

"You don't like it?"

"No, I do. It's just...I don't think anyone has ever done that to me before."

Merlin wants to ask him if that included his childhood but didn't want to spoil the mood, so he did it again just to the left of Arthurs bellybutton and repeated it until he reached Arthur's hip. 

At the point where his hipbone was closest to the skin, Merlin bit down gently and teased the skin with his tongue.

Arthur first pulled away, curling in on himself, a chuckle escaping his lips. "That tickles," he gasped. Merlin held on and began to suck on the spot. This caused Arthur to stretch out, bowing his back and pushing his hips into the heat.

Neither realised that Arthur had come until some of it had run down his stomach and Merlin accidentally sucked the drops up.

"Huh." They both paused and shared a look.

The rest of the night was just as good.

It was the next day that Arthur really suffered. His belt kept rubbing against the hickey on his hip, which caused him to sport a semi hard-on as if he was back in school.

Merlin nearly choked on his wine when Arthur told him and apologised by leaving a hickey on his butt cheek while he ate him out later that night.


End file.
